Unlikely Love
by Lupingirl101
Summary: What Mayhem will ensue when Gohan meets a Lupin in the forest? G/V pairing
1. Meet Videl

AN: Hey this is my first story on but I've had this story on my comp for a couple years now. I decided to re-write it though cause yea. Hope you like!

Unlikely Love

Rain. How she loved it. It cleansed the soul and cleared the mind. She raised her muzzle to the heavens and let the rain wash the blood of her prey off her black coat. She opened her blue eyes and turned her head at the sound of crunching leaves. She bit back a sigh as two baby deer poked their heads from the bushes, the same ones whose mother she had killed. She never felt good about killing, but she never let it get it to her either. She knew that if she didn't kill she would starve. Sure she could go into town and beg and what not but she never did trust the humans. She couldn't really say that though, being half human herself. She gave the fawns one more glance before changing her form to that of a teenage human.

Her long black hair was put into two ponytails. Her blue eyes seemed piercing and cold, the thin scar going down her left eye made her seem fierce. She wore a black long sleeved shirt with army camo pants and combat boots. She looked like the kind of person you wouldn't want to mess with. She slung the deceased deer over her shoulder and took off into the forest. She smiled as her "home" came into view. To put it bluntly, it was a cave. She didn't need much however. She could easily deal with the cold by turning into her lupine form, food was never an issue. She had dare she say it, super human strength. With that she made pots and pans if you will, out of a kind of rock she had dug up. She lived pretty damn well and if she did ever get cold she had a bearskin "blanket." She dropped the deer onto the ground and picked out her trusty knife from her boot and proceeded to skin it. After she was all fed and full she placed the carcass on the ground a little ways from her cave for scavengers to pick at.

She stretched and felt a satisfying pop in her back and shoulders. At the entrance to the cave she turned Lupin and shook off all the water in her coat. She changed back to her teen self and curled up under her bearskin blanket. This was her daily routine, and she liked it and planned on sticking to it. She, however, could never predict the events that were about to take place and change her life.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"BREAKFAST!" Ahhhh yes the magic words. Chichi smiled as her two boys sat at the table and awaited her permission for them to engorge themselves. She had raised them well in manners although sometimes they had mishaps. She took on a serious face and nodded, and the food went flying and was gone within a minute.

"Wow mom that was delicious!"

"Yea mom your foods the best!" She beamed at the compliments.

"Why thank you boys. Why don't you guys go outside it's a nice day after last night's rain."

"Yes mom."

"Ok mom!"

Outside Gohan laughed as his younger brother Goten tackled him from behind. Although the untimely death of his father brought Gohan down, he didn't know what he'd do if he didn't have a little brother. He stood up and Goten laughed as he held onto his big brother's shoulders and hitched a ride. It was the picture perfect example of a relationship between two brothers.

"Gohan let's go to the spring I wanna see the fish!" Gohan chuckled.

"Alright squirt hold on tight." He said as he sped up, almost faster than the human eye could follow. He grinned as the forest came into view and sped up, dodging the trees on the way to make things a little more fun for his passenger. He chuckled as the small boy laughed and put his hands in the air as if on a roller coaster. This only lasted for a couple of minutes as the spring came into view. Goten didn't wait for Gohan to stop or slow down as he jumped off and ran towards the water. As soon as he got to the edge of the water he immediately stared into it. Gohan chuckled but didn't blame Goten for such excitement. The fish in the stream were very special indeed. He knelt down next to his brother and smiled. The fish were the size of a smelt but longer almost like an eel. While the middle of the fish's body glowed blood red all the way down, the top and bottom of it's body glowed all sorts of colors. He watched as the fish made the spring look like a rainbow with hundreds of different colors. It was mesmerizing. He watched as Goten dipped his hand in the water and laughed as gotten smiled as the fish nibbled on his hand. They sat there and enjoyed the peace.

However, Gohan quickly tensed and looked around, he sensed something with an incredibly power level approaching them. Goten who was too busy with the fish never noticed anything, but Gohan got up and stood in front of him. That got Goten's attention and he stood up and approached him.

"Gohan, what's wrong?" Gohan turned around and put his index finger to his lips, motioning for Goten to be quiet and still. Gohan got tenser the closer the energy got. Pretty soon, when whoever it was, was right in front of them in the bushes, Gohan dropped into a fighting stance. When the creature was out in the open, Gohan dropped his stance and started looking REALLY confused.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

(Videl's POV)

She was up at the crack of dawn, doing her usual routine. In her human form every morning before hunting she would stretch her whole body out. However, she didn't know if she would hunt today. Her kind, the Lupins, never did need to eat much. That's what gave them advantage to fighting those…saiyans. Her mother had told her stories of them when she was little, but she remembered. Barbaric murderers with no mercy during a fight. She couldn't really talk though, her species had been pretty barbaric too. They, however, did not go picking meaningless fights and destroy innocents for no reason. They only fought out of defense. Which happened a lot since the saiyans found out they had found a species that had equal power. Videl smirked. The saiyans never won. They were too engrossed with power to think of routine or plans, so the Lupins had won every fight.

The two species did have something in common however, a reaction to the full moon. While the saiyans transformed into giant apes, the lupin transformed into bigger wolf's the size of the apes. Their tails would split into three and their claws turned razor sharp. They also had the same attack of the apes, an energy attack that came out of the mouth. They were similar species, yet so different at the same time. As she finished her stretches her eyes widened. She sensed something in the field, a strong energy. She closed her eyes and sniffed the air, her ears picked up a faint whooshing sound and feet quickly moving through the grass. As she picked up the scent her eyes opened and widened.

'No! It can't be!' Her mind screamed that it was not possible, they had been wiped out years ago! Then again, so had her species and she had survived. As nervous as she was, she was curious. She had made out that there were two of them, both male with one much younger than the other.

'Probably brothers.' She thought. When the sound of feet had stopped she sniffed the air again. They were by the spring. She shifted to her lupin form and moved towards them at a moderate pace. When she was just one hundred yards away she felt the air tense, and she smelled the nervousness coming from the older of the two. She nearly stopped in her tracks when the he stood up and got in a fighting stance. However she kept going, she kept herself from tensing too much and hoped a fight would not happen. She took a deep breath and walked through the bushes into the open in front of the two saiyans and was met with a very dorky and confused looking saiyan. She watched as he dropped the fighting stance and stared, the younger saiyan stood up and looked at her with large eyes.

"Why are you afraid of a doggy Gohan?"

'So Gohan eh?' She thought. Gohan continued to stare and Videl was getting tense.

"Goten, why don't you go back home." He had a semi-serious look on his face but it still held some confusion. Videl snorted and look at the spring.

"But big brother-" Goten started, but Gohan was quick to cut him off.

"Go home NOW Goten, tell mom I'll be back in a bit." His voice rose and Goten knew when that happened he had better listen. So Goten flew off and Gohan brought his stare back to Videl. She stared back at him and sat down, he did the same. The two had a staring contest, neither willing to look away. Gohan broke the silence.

"I don't know what or who you are, but I hope you're not here to take over the earth or something." Silence was all he got and he sighed. He held his head in hands and sighed.

"Why am I talking to a wolf." He asked himself. Videl made a whining sound and something similar to a smirk seemed to form on her face.

'I guess I could trust him. If he wanted to kill me he would have tried by now, he doesn't look very threatening.' She thought. She stood up and made a growling/barking noise to get his attention. He took his hands away and looked at her curiously. She sat back down and closed her eyes. Her form changed before his very eyes, which had gotten comically huge. Before him sat a teenage human where the wolf was. She opened her eyes and smirked at the look on his face. He sat there with his eyes wide open not blinking.

'Wow, she's…beautiful.' Gohan slightly blushed at his thoughts as he stared into her eyes. She cleared her throat.

"So, are you just going to stare all day?" She said with amusement evident in her voice. That snapped him out of it and he put on that famous Son grin.

"Sorry, it's not everyday I see a wolf turn into a human." She smirked.

"Well it's not everyday I see a saiyan." At that Gohan's face became serious and so did Videl's.

"How is it you know I am a saiyan?" Videl shrugged.

"You have a high power level for one. I also heard you running through the grass earlier, you're very fast. Faster than any human, and your brother flew home. I don't think I need anymore proof than that." Gohan nodded.

"So then, what are you exactly? Werewolf doesn't seem appropriate." Videl smiled and shook her head.

"It's not. I am a Lupin. We transform fully into wolves, not some half wolf half person. We are born with this and it cannot be spread by any means other than mating. We have the same reaction to the moon as you. In fact our races were enemies." Gohan nodded.

"So, your not going to try and kill the human race or anything are you?" He asked hesitantly. Videl snorted.

"Why would I want to?" Gohan scratched the back of his head.

"I don't know, but it seems to happen a lot around here." It was silent and Videl kept her eyes on Gohan. He fidgeted under her gaze. Just as Gohan was about to try, keyword TRY, to make a conversation Videl stood up and started walking away. Confused, Gohan got up and walked after her.

"Where are you going?" He got no answer, so he tried again.

" Umm I didn't offend you did I? With the taking over the humans thing?" Still no answer. He walked faster and when he caught up he put his hand on her shoulder. She stopped walking and stiffened. Gohan's brows furrowed together and he strained his ears. His eyes widened a bit. He had heard a low rumble coming from her, she was growling. She turned around to face him.

"Don't. Touch me." She was glaring at him and he almost shivered at the coldness in her eyes. He also got a good look at her fangs as she bared her teeth. He quickly took his hand off her shoulder and averted his gaze from hers.

"Sorry." It sounded so feeble, almost as if he were afraid of her. She mentally smirked.

'Good, I want him to be afraid of me.' She huffed and began walking again, this time Gohan did not follow her.

-1 week later-

It had been a week since he had seen her. He wasn't exactly sure if he wanted to see her again through. They seemed to have an okay short conversation, then he had touched her and made her freak out. Goten had forgotten all about the "doggie" over the week. He had a fun time telling Chichi about their little encounter…yea not so much. He was trying to forget any of that had ever happened, he had a feeling she wouldn't be showing herself a lot if at all. He sighed and finished packing the backpack for his mom. They were going back to the spring today for some fish. Goten insisted that they all go especially since Chichi had not seen them yet, then the mother suggested they bring some home along with some spring water they were used too.

"You ready to go boys?" She yelled from the kitchen. A chorus of yes mom's came from the two. Chichi called for nimbus and they were off. As they neared the forest he sensed her ki again. What would happen if his family ran into her? Would she be violent and try to hurt them? She didn't seem like the type to hurt innocents, but then again he hadn't known her for even a day. He shook the thoughts out of his head as they neared the spring. Unfortunately, he had not realized that her ki was there as well. Usually he was alert, but the recent events distracted him from just about everything. His mind started racing but settled on the fact that she had seemed friendly enough, and that if they left her alone she would do the same. The spring came into view and they made their descent. However, the view that they were met with was unpleasant. Chichi's face paled and she covered Goten's eyes and Gohan frowned. A male human around forty lay on the ground before them. His eyes were wide open and his mouth was stuck in a silent scream, his neck was ripped open and there was a pool of blood under the man. The dead man wasn't what made Gohan frown. It was the fact that Videl was kneeling a few feet away keeping an eye on him and his family.

She had blood around her face, down her neck, and all over her shirt. Her eyes were narrowed and her pupil's dilated from what he guessed was an adrenaline rush. He turned to his mom and Goten. Goten was turned around and Chichi was staring frightfully at Videl. Although he did not know her, he felt the need to make sure she was ok. He approached her slowly and watched her body language.

"Gohan what are you doing!" He flinched and froze as his mom yelled, loudly. He turned back to her and shook his head. Chichi glared at him and pointed at the ground next to her, silently ordering him back to her side. He shook his head again and turned his attention back to Videl. Her pupils had returned to normal but she still watched them intently. He continued to approach her, and when he was right in front of her he kneeled. Chichi watched her son intently. She couldn't sense the girl's ki so she assumed she wasn't a threat, but she was confused as to why Gohan would try to get so close.

"Are you ok?" Gohan softly asked the blood soaked girl. Her eyes softened but still held their cold look. She looked him in the eyes and nodded. She snorted and sat down, suddenly she looked exhausted. Gohan looked at the dead man then back at her.

"What happened?" She closed her eyes and went tense. When she opened her eyes he could see the anger in them, he sighed and sat down.

"The guy was a hunter. He was hunting a pack of wolves I have taken a liking to and tried to kill the pack. He shot me when I interfered, I got pissed, chased him here and killed him." He nodded and looked at the guy again and understood when he saw the gun. He looked at her blood soaked shirt, trying to find where she had been shot.

" So are you ok? My mom could bandage the wound if you want." Videl looked over at the woman who was still looking unnerved, and shook her head with a smirk on her face.

"I don't think she'd come near me. Besides." She started as she stood up.

" I may not have as thick of skin you saiyans do but my blood regenerates very quickly. My body repairs itself." With that she pulled up her shirt enough to see her stomach. The bullet wound was nothing more than a scar now. She put her shirt down and laughed mentally at Gohan's slightly red face. While on the outside though, her face was stony. Gohan nodded.

"How the hell does she know you're a saiyan?! Explain now mister!" His face paled as his mother yelled and he sighed.

"Well this'll be fun." He muttered, Videl had heard him though and smirked. She looked down at the body and sighed.

"Well I'd better get rid of the body." She bent down to pick it up and slung it over her shoulder, getting even more blood on herself.

'Wait! You never told me your name." Gohan blurted out just before she started walking away. She stopped and turned around, looking him right in the eyes. Her intense stare made him shiver.

"It's Videl." She stated simply. She turned back around and disappeared back into the forest. He was too deep in thought he never noticed Chichi come up behind him. He yelped as she grabbed his ear and dragged him away to the clearing Goten was playing in. When she let go of his ear she faced him and glared at him.

'Well?" She tapped her foot impatiently. Gohan swallowed hard.

"Well, I met her last week. When I took Goten to the spring after lunch. I felt a really high power level s I sent Goten back home. I didn't expect her though." Chichi's face was still set in a scowl.

"Gohan she killed a man! That's not normal it's barbaric!" He held his ears as she screamed, loudly.

'My poor ears.' He thought.

"Well she herself isn't normal mom. She's not human." He watched as a mix of emotions passed across him mother's face. First it was Surprise, then Confusion, then she just looked annoyed.

"Well then what the hell is she? Please explain Gohan." She threw her hands in air before sighing and sitting on the ground. Gohan sat down next to her.

"Well, she's called a Lupin. She's as strong and fast as I am. She has the same reaction that saiyans do to the moon, her race turns into a giant wolf. Anyway, the man was a hunter and he tried to kill some wolf pack and it made her mad." Chichi put her face in her hands.

"Well, considering all the things I've seen It's easy to believe I guess." She sighed and looked at her watch.

"Well let's just go home, we'll get the fish tomorrow." She called Nimbus once again again they flew home.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Wheeeee hope you liked it. I do not accept flames, anyone who does will be reported. Let's say….at least FOUR reviews before I post the next chapter. I have the next chapter written so yea the more you review the more you get! So yea push that button!

V


	2. Videl, meet Trunks

A/N: Ok anya8989 here's the second chapter. I have the chapters on my computer I'm just in the middle of Finals happenin. Glad people think it's at least interesting.

Unlikely Love

She lay on her back in a field in her human form staring at the clouds roll by. She was confused. Videl did not like being confused. She liked everything to be simple. She brought her right hand to her chest above her heart.

'But these feelings I'm getting…are confusing.' Her eyes narrowed in deep thought. The thought of her starting to have these feelings for someone of an enemy race, it's not normal! She closed her eyes and forced herself to relax. She never let her emotions get in the way of anything, and she wasn't about to start now. With a different state of mind she sat up and smirked. That rabbit behind the bush had wandered too close to her and she was starting to get hungry. She slowly got in a crouched position and waited for the right moment to strike. Suddenly, the sound of leaves crunching under feet got to her ears. The rabbit had heard it too and was now long gone. She bared her fangs in annoyance and growled. Sure she could easily catch a meal, but rabbit meat was very juicy and had more flavor than any bird would. She kept her position and locked onto her target. Within a second she was upon her prey. Oh how she couldn't wait to get to the fire and cook...a saiyan?!

Her eyes widened and she quickly scrambled off of the kid's stomach. The kid's eyes had also grown comically large, before they narrowed and the boy scowled.

"What the hell did you do that for?" Her eyes narrowed and she remained quiet as she took the boys appearance in. Hs blue eyes held pride and he had an arrogant air around him. His Lavender hair stood out. She may have looked calm on the outside, but inside, her mind was racing yet again because of these stupid saiyans.

'Just how many are there!'

"Hey! Are you listening to me?" She was brought back when the boy had started yelling. She looked him in the eyes as she stayed crouching; her muscles still tense in case the need to fight came up. The boy shivered slightly as her gaze seemed to pierce his very soul. However, he was not intimidated, he was Trunks Briefs! He wasn't afraid of anything! He puffed up his chest and stood as straight as he could and smirked.

"You trying to scare me or something? Well you're wasting your time hehe." He put his hands on his hips to emphasize his point. Videl snorted and just continued to stare.

'Maybe if I stare at him he'll go away…' she tried to joke to herself. She was hoping to have a calm afternoon after yesterday, but no such thing was going to happen now. In a matter of seconds Trunks was starting to sweat, although he kept his stance and smirk. Videl also smirked, and that made Trunks uneasy.

"Why the hell are you staring at me you freak!" As soon as the words slipped out Videl had him on his back within a second. She had him pinned and was very happy to feel him shaking.

"You're not exactly normal yourself little saiyan." She grinned exposing her fangs making Trunks gulp loudly.

"What are you?!" Still smirking, Videl jumped off him and turned into her lupine form. Trunks stared is disbelief. Realization kicked in and he pointed at her.

"You're a werewolf!" Videl fell over anime style before gong back to her human form and scowled at the boy.

"I'm not a damn werewolf I'm a lupine! There's a big difference!" Trunks grinned.

"I don't see any difference, in fact you don't look that strong." Videl's eyes widened and she smirked, those were the magic words. Before the kid could even blink she was in her wolf form and leaping at him. With a yelp he quickly moved to the side, but she was already there. She grabbed onto his arm and he stifled a cry as her teeth penetrated the skin. She let go before disappearing into the forest, or so that's what Trunks thought.

'Her ki is gone.' He thought to himself. He sighed in relief and brushed the sweat off his brow. However yet again she had him pinned, painfully. It felt like he had a mountain on his chest. She bared her fangs and growled as a wicked idea popped into her head.

'I'll give him a little scare, he's too cocky for his own good.' With that she leapt away in her human form, Trunks was frozen to the spot.

"Were gonna play a little cat and mouse. I'm giving you a thirty- second head start little one. Now, start running." However, he still wouldn't move. She shrugged her shoulders and got back to her wolf form. She closed her eyes and concentrated. She could see the full moon in her head, she knew she shouldn't but she was already hyped up from the challenge. Trunk's watched her closely, after she closed her eyes he didn't know what the hell she was doing. He couldn't feel her ki rising or powering anything up. He slowly crept towards her and waved his hand in front of her face. Her eyes snapped open and Trunks fell back and scrambled away. Her eyes now glowed a dark blue, he watched as her tail split into three, and as her form got bigger. She was in the right state of mind however to not make herself full size, for then she would lose total control of herself. She let herself gain six more feet in size before stopping and opening her eyes. She looked back at Trunks whose eyes were yet again comically wide, and she was satisfied when she smelled urine on him. He got to his feet and took a step back as she opened her jaws revealing her fangs. He furrowed his brows though when he heard something that sounded like a plane powering up. He watched as a small ball of energy formed in her mouth and got larger. His mind screamed at him to run, and that's just what he did. When she felt the ki ball was large enough she let it go and sent it sailing towards the young saiyan. Trunks sensed the attack approaching and tried to dodge it, but it went wherever he went!

"Great how do I get out of this one?!" The energy was right behind him and at the last second he jumped to the side. The energy grazed his arm and he grimaced as his side burned and bled. He looked behind him only to see Videl right there baring her fangs readying another attack. He stopped and faced her waving his arms.

"Ok ok I get it you're not weak stop!" That however did not satisfy her, and she leapt at him and pinned him yet again. She growled and made it seem as if she were going to tear his face off but stopped an inch from his face. He slowly opened his eyes and paled, her fangs were an inch away from his face and she kept them there.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry please don't kill me!" He begged for his life. Satisfied that the arrogant boy had learned his lesson she went back to her human form and got off of him. He sat up and stared at her with frightened eyes. She frowned and stared at him.

" Your cockiness will get you killed kid." She snorted and took off into the forest. Trunks sat there for a minute, trying to slow down his heart.

"What the hell just happened?" He shook his head and stood up and took off for home. When the Capsule Corp building came into view he descended onto the front door. He let himself in and ran to the gravity room. When he got there however, it was not in use.

"When I need to talk to him the most he's never around." He muttered in an annoyed voice. He searched for his mom's ki and found her in the…kitchen. He shuddered. When he walked in he cleared his throat to get Bulma's attention. When she turned around her eyes widened. She quickly made her way over to him and carefully grabbed his arm.

"Kami Trunks what happened? Did you spar with Goten today?" When he shook his head she frowned.

"I met this girl in the forest and she turned into a wolf, and she attacked me!" He waved his arms frantically.

"What did you say boy?" Both of them turned their attention to Vegeta who suddenly appeared at the door. His face was that of pure seriousness.

"She turned into a wolf dad! She fired a ki ball from her mouth and attacked me!" Vegeta scowled.

"Why didn't you just turn super or at least fly away brat?" Trunks just blinked.

"I guess I panicked, she was really fast dad I couldn't get away." Vegeta snorted.

"You were weak. Did she randomly attack you?" Trunks sweat-dropped and shook his head.

"I kind of provoked her…" All the while Bulma was trying to take it all in.

"So what you got attacked by a werewolf or something?" Vegeta looked at her and laughed.

"Werewolf? That's a good one woman." She glared and crossed her arms.

"Well excuse me for not knowing every alien species in existence." He chuckled.

"She is of a race called the lupine. The lupine and saiyans are sworn enemies. The rest will be explained later, it is important we locate this lupin and exterminate it. It's very unfortunate that one still exists, but even more so unfortunate for her that more than one saiyan still lives. She is outnumbered, this will be easy." Bulma stood up and held her arms out.

"How do you even know she's dangerous? Trunks provoked her and that's why she attacked! If she wanted to kill us or anyone else it sounds like she could easily do so right? Well wouldn't she have already done that?" Vegeta stepped closer to her.

"She is a ticking time bomb woman of course she's dangerous! It's only a matter of time before she finds out there are more of us and feels threatened!" He pushed past her and exited the kitchen.

"Stay here I'll take care of this pest." Bulma's left eye twitched and she frowned at her mates exit. She walked over to the phone and dialed Chichi's number.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

RIIIIING RIIIIIIING

"Son residence Chichi speaking."

"Chichi it's Bulma."

"Oh hello Bulma what can I do for you?"

"It's Vegeta." Chichi sighed.

"What did he do now?"

"It's what he's going to do actually. Apparently some girl Vegeta called a lupine attacked Trunks in the forest today, now he's going out to fight her or something I don't know." Chichi gasped and bit her lip.

" I think I know who you're talking about. Gohan and Goten ran into her about a week and a half ago at the spring. Then a couple days ago we all ran into at the same place."

"She's not dangerous is she? I mean she didn't try to hurt you right?" Chichi shook her head.

"Not us no. She killed a hunter though protecting a wolf pack in the forest. I don't think she would attack without reason though."

"You should tell Gohan about this and have him talk with Vegeta he's going to try and kill her!" Chichi nodded.

"Yes I will right now. Do you want to meet us there? Have Trunks carry you."

"Yea I'll see you there, bye."

"Yea bye." As soon as she hung up she yelled-

"GOHAN!"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

People if you have the energy to add this story to favorites or do a story alert then you have the energy to write a small review. I know I have one faithful reader but I'm not budging on the next chapter til I have 3 more reviews! It's really not that hard. Anyway……I wonder what's going to happen with VIdel and Vegeta……well I don't because I'm writing it but I bet you do!!!!! REVIEW!


	3. Enter Vegeta

A/N: Well I wonder what will happen with Vegeta and Videl. I'm not great at writing battle scenes so yea please just go with it. The reason why no one has sensed her extreme power yet is because since she knows that saiyans are on the planet she doesn't want to draw attention to herself. How she got to earth will be explained a little later.

Unlikely Love

Vegeta's face was emotionless as he scanned the forest. He slowed down as he neared her ki and smirked.

'Found you.' He began his descent.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Sweat ran down his hairline as he raced towards the two ki's. To his left his mother rode on Nimbus with Bulma seated behind her, to his right were Trunks and Goten. Gohan's heart raced.

'I hope we get there in time.'

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Videl stared at the saiyan in front of her. Her human form was stiff, prepared to jump or dodge at the slightest movement he made. She sensed five more ki's approaching and remembered all of them except one. She didn't know whether to feel threatened or not. She did not know the other saiyans real well. She didn't really even know any of them, she just met them. Did that mean they would all attack? She was so lost in thought which usually never happens, that she did not sense the ki's approaching her from behind. She saw a mop of blue hair out of the corner of her eye and was instantly thrown into a tree by Vegeta. She shook her head and got to her feet instantly going into a fighting stance.

"Vegeta stop!" Vegeta turned his head to Gohan and scowled.

"What for? She needs to be destroyed!"

"She didn't do anything!"

"She will!" Both Gohan's and Vegeta's faces were red as the two argued.

"How do you know she will even do anything? We didn't even know she was here until we ran into her!" Vegeta growled and pointed at Videl, she tensed when he did so and growled softly.

"I am the only one who knows of her races true nature! None of you have witnessed what these mutts can and will do! She is a ticking time bomb do I have to say that again?" Goten, who was utterly confused and had no idea of what was going on , decided to say hi to the female stranger. The yelling continued in the backround while Goten slowly walked towards Videl who was watching him do so. When he was right in front of her he just stared. While she felt comfortable around the kid in a way, her body stayed tense. Goten suddenly smiled and held out his hand.

"Hi! I'm Goten." Everyone turned to look at the scene, Gohan smiled but everyone else looked a little nervous, while Vegeta scowled. Videl had never done a human handshake before; she stared at the hand questioningly. Everyone sweat dropped and Vegeta glared before firing a ki blast. Videl shoved Goten to the side then brought her hand to deflect the attack. She braced herself as the blast hit then stopped at her hand for a second before she fired it right back at Vegeta. He dodged it easily while keeping his eyes on her. He grinned widely and turned to Gohan.

"Take everyone away from here." He said while pointing away from the area they were standing at. Gohan's eyes turned dark and he frowned.

"No Vegeta." His voice was firm and he made his way over to Videl. Videl's face held confusion as Gohan set his body in front of hers.

"Don't test me boy, she is a danger and needs to be destroyed." Vegeta's teeth were clenched and his body shaking with rage.

"She didn't do a damn thing to anyone! You're the one attacking her! Just leave it Vegeta this doesn't need to happen!" The Saiyans had entered a shouting match and the others didn't dare get in the middle of it. Both of them had a golden glow around them and looked ready to go super any second now. However, while the two of them continued their little match neither had noticed Videl sneak out of sight. Bulma had however noticed but decided to keep quiet about it. Trunks however still held a grudge from earlier and shouted to Vegeta.

"Dad stop shouting she's getting away!" His hand was frantically flailing and pointing in the direction, which Videl had snuck away from. Vegeta growled and pushed Gohan out of the way and into a tree before taking off after her. Gohan quickly recovered and as soon as he was on his feet he followed Vegeta. He came to a clearing and stared at the two. Vegeta was some distance away swearing his head off in his super form. Videl, on the other hand, was standing deathly still with her eyes closed and her body tensed. Vegeta turned his attention to Gohan and glared at him.

"Great job idiot! You distracted me and gave her the time to start her transformation! Bloody Ki shield this is why I hate this race dammit!" Gohan gave the overly annoyed saiyan a confused look.

"I thought they only transformed during the full moon!?" Vegeta shook his head.

"The Lupin race is capable of transforming half way without losing any self control, this is their second most powerful state in the sense that they know what they're doing. Sit back and watch boy and get ready." Gohan turned his attention back on Videl and his eyes focused and widened by the second. She was already in her Lupin form. Her eyes glowed a dark blue and her tail split into three separate tails. She had grown up to seventeen feet in height and was looking very intimidating indeed. Both female humans and the two hybrid saiyan children were now behind them, making sure to keep a safe distance from the group.

Her transformation now complete, the ki shield disappeared. Videl's eyes snapped open and her jaws opened all the way showing off her large fangs as she gave out a deafening growl. Bulma and Chichi both covered their ears while Vegeta took a fighting stance. Gohan stared at her, would she try to attack him too? Vegeta said she knew what she was doing, but now that she was threatened would she think of him as an enemy if not already? Before he was allowed anymore time to think Vegeta rushed at her, she in turn rushed at him and opened her mighty jaws. As the two clashed a bright light erupted making everyone cover their eyes. When the light vanished Vegeta was in Videl's mouth with his feet on her bottom teeth and his arm holding up her top jaw with his hands bleeding heavily.

Only minutes into the fight and it looked like Videl was already gaining the upper hand. As grim at it looked Vegeta looked confident as he smirked. His right hand began to glow as he prepared an attack. Videl was forced to leap back and let him out of her mouth. As soon as her paws touched the paws again she opened her mouth again and sent out an energy attack. Vegeta barely dodged it and he watched it destroy the forest that was in its path for miles. He turned around to look at her but she had vanished, for a split second anyway. She had shielded her ki, transformed back into a human and was now literally running in circles around the area they were fighting in, trying to confuse him. Vegeta stood there and closed his eyes, however as hard as he tried it sounded like she was everywhere at once. She suddenly leapt out and sank her fangs deep within his right arm and to everyone's surprise unleashed the energy attack she had in her Lupin form. She let go of his arm, knowing she couldn't hang on forever without getting to be venerable. She landed a nice distance away from him and crouched, waiting for him to recover.

All the while Gohan still stood there, entranced by the fight. When she had attacked Vegeta though, he was brought out of his thoughts. He turned super and glared at Vegeta who was glaring at Videl and holding his right arm. He steadily walked up to the pair.

"Yea Gohan go get her!" He suddenly stopped and looked over his shoulder. Trunks jumped up and down and grinned widely waving at him. Gohan glared at him and turned to him.

"I'm not going to fight Trunks I'm going to break it up, this fight is pointless." Trunks' face fell and his draw dropped in shock.

"WHAT!? She attacked me are you crazy! Dad said she was dangerous and-"

"That's enough Trunks!" The Lavender haired kid shut his mouth and kept it shut. Gohan returned his attention to the fight at hand and stopped when he heard Vegeta laughing.

"You really believe you can tame this beast brat? A killing machine that rivaled up saiyans?" Gohan opened his mouth to answer when an energy attack flew pat him and straight towards Videl. She had not noticed it because she had been paying more attention to Vegeta. It flew to her and hit her in the head and sent her flying. Vegeta was on her tail as she flew and caught her by her neck. Her eyes snapped open and she bared her fangs as he held her and she growled.

Vegeta smirked and tightened his grip on her. He turned to Trunks and gave him a thumbs up with his other hand.

"Great job son, seems you're more of a saiyan than this brat will ever be!" He nodded towards Gohan. He powered up an energy wave in his hand. Just when he was bout to release it another energy wave slammed into him, forcing him to let Videl go. As soon as she hit the ground she rolled onto all fours and gathered her breath back, she shook her head to get rid of the dizziness from Trunks' earlier attack. Gohan once again placed his body in front of Videl's in his SS2 form and glared at vegeta.

" This stops now Vegeta!" To everyone's shock Gohan had IT'd right behind Vegeta and brought his hand down and chopped his neck. Vegeta fell to his back and lay still. It was still for a moment, Bulma slowly walked towards the three trying not to spook the girl. Once she had reached Gohan she put her hand on his shoulder.

"Nice one Gohan, I don't think that fight would've stopped until someone was dead." She sighed and turned her attention on Videl. Her body still crouching, Videl tensed and stared at the group. Gohan slowly walked towards her, only to have her stand up and growl. He stopped walking and frowned.

"Look, I'm sorry that happened. Vegeta, doesn't know what he's doing he doesn't think rationally." His voice was solemn and filled with regret. Videl was having none of that however. She stood up as straight as she could and glared as hard as she could right into his eyes.

" You stupid saiyans never think rationally! You always attack innocent people and planets just because you could! You're nothing but brainless monkeys, which is why your stupid race always lost to mine! Never thinking or caring for anyone else but yourselves!" Her voice was full of hatred and rage as she yelled her heart out.

"The universe is better off with the rest of your civilization wiped out." Gohan frowned and his eyes hardened.

"You don't even know us! Even if all of that is true were different. My father was raised here from an infant. He protected this earth from all kinds of beings that wished to destroy it and the humans! He died protecting this planet! Our ancestors may have been brainless and heartless but we are not! Don't judge before you get to know us." Videl snorted and turned her head to look at the two female humans. Her eyes landed on the two young demi saiyans and she frowned at herself mentally.

'Kids shouldn't be listening to this.' She thought to herself, she turned her back to Gohan and walked away into the forest. A feeling on slight loneliness lingering inside of her. She shook her head as if trying to make the feeling go away.

'Why am I feeling this? I need no one, I never have and I never will. I'm better off on my own, mother said so.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Yes it's been forever since I updated and I am so sorry I really am. School has really been in the way and my muse kinda escaped me for a while there. Also had an error on the site and wasn't allowing me to post the new chapter or even log in I was trying to put it up last night and all day today but nope. It is back now though and I kind of have an idea of what the next chapter will be like. It might be a week or two though I have tendonitis in my wrist and it hurts to type O.o Please review and no flames!


End file.
